no te amo fuiste mi diversion
by sakurita54
Summary: ella lo amaba, le entro lo mas preciado su virginidad , al el no le importo .
1. te ame

EL JAMAS LA AMO..PERO SABRA LO QUE PERDIO

NINGUN PERSONAJE ES MIO….

_NUNCA TE AME SOLO FUE UN CAPRICHO._

SASUKE …..ME DUELE…ELLA SE QUEJABA(YA QUE ERA VIRGEN)

TRANQUILA YA NO TE DOLERA,Y SEGUIA PENETRADOLA SIN INPORTALE SU DOLOR

EL LO DISFRUTABA…

SASUKE!TE AMO…

YO NO ¡!solo fuiste mi diversión de un rato..

_vete no te quiero _eres igual que todas

Se va llorando…..no puede ser …..

_-UN MES DESPUES _

QUEEEEE!no puede ser …

Mi madre va a matar que voy hacer con tigo ,solo tengo 16 .

Sasuke…..te odio….


	2. Volviendo a mi vida

Días después.

Dando los primeros rayos del sol en la habitación, su cuerpo pálido y demacrado .Las pocas ganas de vivir y un pequeño fruto del engañado la despertaban.

De apoco se levantaba con sus cabellos opacados que alguna vez había brillado su fuerte color rosa, sus ojos jades tristes sin luz .Luego de la pelea anterior CON SU MADRE sus ganas habían muerto.

Entro a la sala un poco ordenada para no parecer zombi, el silencio rondo el comedor, que de a poco se fue incorporando, su madre la miraba desilusionada de lo que alguna vez pensó en su futuro, la hija perfecta de notas altas, pero ella por dentro sabia que nadie es perfecto.

ROMPIO EN SILENCIO ….Mama LO sien…..fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre ..TIENES QUE APURANTE PARA IR AL COLEGIO ¡" NO QUIERO QUE FALTES MAS ¡!Después faltaras un largo tiempo….

Kimary rompió en llantos quería que su hija fuera algo mejor que ella pero no fue así, la abrazo y le dijo que se fuera que iban a salir a delante pero en su cabeza entro la duda si el Uchilla sabia de la existencia de ese niño en camino.

_el sabe…fue interrumpida…El NO SABE NADA Y NO DEBE SABER, SOLO FUI SU DIVERSION, Y NADA MAS Y YO COMO UNA TONTA CAI EN SU ASAÑA.

La madre de sakura, contemplo el dolor de su hija, ella sabia que por mas que se lo niegue ella sabia que había tenido su primera vez, con ese bastardo, .Se de pidió de su madre y se fue.

Kimary empezó a planear ,ya que su hija no quería decirle de la existencia de su nieto , planearía un viaje para vacacionar , las vacaciones de verano venían y quería salir de kahona para ir a Tokio a ver a una hermana que no veía luego del fallecimiento de su marido, cuando sakura tenia 4 años prácticamente no había disfrutado a su padre , ellos se habían casado jóvenes no como sakura pero 19 años era jóvenes todavía pero el , no había sido malo con ella , lo amaba demasiado solo que un accidente automovilisco había arrebatado, el sueño de su familia .

Sentía pena y rabia al recordar el pasado.

_si no hubiese pasado eso, capaz sakura no estaría en las condiciones que esta

POR OTRO LADO ,,…EN LA SECUNDARIA .

-Hola sakurita! Que te a pasado sasuke tu virginidad y tu sonrisa , al verla decaída

-EL UCHILLA ¡! SE DETUVO PARA NO ALERASE,…NO ME ROBA NADA ESE MALDITO BASTARDO…(SE DIO LA VUELTA ,Y SE FUE A SU SALON)

Por otro lado -soñando….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Sakura que diablos…al despertar por que abre soñado a sakura embarazada, diciendo que es mío …que locura

-teme…..escucho la voz de naruto …

-hdp…

-que haces teme.

-nada vaca, vamos que debe ser la hora de entrar a clases.

-Bueno, una pregunta, sabes algo de Sakura-chan, hace rato que no la veo

_Yo que se no es asunto mío

AMBOS SE FUERON CAMINANDO HACIA EL COLEGIO…

_**QUE LES PARECIO …..OJALA COMENTEN NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR MAS , EL COLEGIO ME AGOBIA …..GRACIAS POR LEER **_

_**QUE PASARA ENTRE SASUKE Y SAKURA, LAS VACIONES DE SU MADRE, LAS HUMILLACIONES DE SUS COMPAÑEROS (LOS METE PUAS)JEJE NOS VEMOS-**_


	3. TU HIJO

El chismerío había rondando el salón. De a poco fue entrando, tras las miradas de todos, y la relación amorosa que había tenido con el Uchilla era lo peor, lo mejor un poco era que su madre la estaría apoyando en el bebe, aunque por dentro pensara que era un puta.

Lo que no entendía, ahora, como diablos se pudo haber acostado con una persona que la usaba, que era drogadicto y, que no le importara un comino la vida, y menos que le va interesar la llegada de su hijo, y ser PADRE. Esa palabra no estaba en los planes de ella de ser madre ni menos de el.

Su amiga ino , la esperaba como siempre ella si la comprendía.

_FRENTONA!

-CERDA ¡como has estado?

_mejor dime como has estado tu, la perra de Karin han por la escuela a diciendo estupideces, de tu intimidad,

La mire casi por llorar….

_frentona...Perdón que te lo diga .pero el Uchilla izo una apuesta con Karin

Me quede paralizada…..que apuesta….Dudosamente pregunte

_Que el iba ser el primero , que te quitara tu ..Virginidad

Mis ojos se empañaron, de a poco fui recuperando la conciencia, como una persona que amaba tanto podía hacerme eso, ocho meses para el no habían sido nada, las peleas con mi madre por el nada, claro esa es la vida de un niño en cuna de oro , sin nada que le falte.

(No conocida a mis ex suegros, pero muchas personas me contaron que eran gente rica de dinero.)

Lo que pude susurrar…mi virginidad….

Me fui corriendo hacia el maldito bastardo….Buscándolo en el patio…..

_UCHILLAAAA!

Se pudo sentir mi grito, hasta que pude ver al Uchilla

_sakura….que te pasa….te dije que tu y yo no teníamos nada (dijo alborotándose el pelo)

**_NADA?...(DIJE CASI ECHANDO HUMO)NADA ESA MALDITA PALABRA ,COMO MIERDA NADA ….NADA LE VAS A DECIR AL HIJOOO QUE LLEVO EN MI VIENTRE ¡!**

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras ,,,…lo primero que me dijo ….

_como se ese hijo es mio y no de otro …..SIN MAS QUE SI YO FUERA UNA CUALQUIERA, OBIO QUE MAS ME IBA A DECIR ESE MALDITO INFELIZ.

** _MALDITO BASTARDO…ME QUITASTE MI VIRGINIDAD POR UNA MALDITA APUESTA , NO TE CUIDASTE Y ME DEJASTE CON UN ESPERMA TUYO EN MI VIENTRE , Y AHORA ME SALE CON QUE NO ES TUYO ¡!**

_YO ,,,…NO QUIERO SER PADRE …

_jajajaj….ahora me quieres decir que aborte …..Vete a la puta madre.

Me fui corriendo a mi casa …..

-hija eres tu …

_si mama dije llorando

_que te paso

_ el es un maldito , me engaño ,yo …shhhhh

_tranquila .saku…..mira que te parece vacaciones .obvio no serán vacaciones sino que estudiaras en Tokio un año que te quedan

-enserio….Pero no será difícil

_no, además tu eres muy estudiosa. Tu tía estará contenta de verte, luego del nacimiento del niño volveremos, pero eso si no le digas a nadie, menos al Uchilla.

_sasuke ya sabe solo que se lo dije enojada, capaz que no me creyó

Hay que ir entonces, la escuela esta arreglada, tu madrina **Tsunade arreglo todo….ah y quiere catastrar al quien, te embarazo dijo que se lo digiera pero yo no quise, conoces a tu madrina LO HARIA.**

Si ya lo se, gracias

_que gracias…por mi que lo hiciera, pero no quiero que mi nieto me odio.

PREPARAMOS TODO, UN AÑO EN TOKIO SERIA BUENO, PARA MI, MI MADRE Y MI BEBE.

LLAME A INO ELLA SERIA LA UNICA QUE SABRIA QUE ME IRIA Y LO DEL BEBE, QUERIA IRME TRANQUILA.

_Frentona…..no te vallas….te puedo ayudar…con tigo y el bebe

_ino …dije apenada , un año solamente puedes irme a visitar si quieres e ir al nacimiento ,

_sasuke sabe que te vas….?pregunto

_no , y no tiene que saber , ni quiero que sepa donde estoy ni nada. Entendido '''''

_SI DIJO( MIEDO TRISTE (.

Nos lloramos y nos consolamos , casi dos horas , ella era como mi hermana ,la que nunca tuve y me dolía dejarla , pero tenia que irme

_**POR OTRO LADO**_

_EN EL BAR ESTABA SASUKE Y NARUTO, POR SUPUESTO SASUKE TOMANDO whisky y naruto su mejor amigo .aconsejándolo que no bebiera más

_puss dobe …hip….decime que harías con un hijo sino a lo único que te dedicaras es a drogarte …..

_yo dejaría todo por ese niño o niña, tu no ¿?

_yo que se ,,….que quieres que haga que deje de ser un drogadicto, me case con ella y crie a mi hijo ¿?

_eso lo que tendrías que hacer y pedirle perdón por lo que le isistes

_plas como si a ella no le hubiese gustado….

AMBOS SE QUEDARON DISCUTIENDO POR ESE ASUNTO ..Mientras en la casa Haruno

_te entrañare…te iré a molestar en vacaciones

_claro cerda…. Te esperare con muchas ganas

Luego de partir de mi casa, yo y mi madre partimos al aeropuerto. Seria un año diferente ,la llegada del bebe , mi nuevo colegio por 5 meses , y muchas cosas mas..

_**HOLA LES GUSTO '?'BUENO NO SE QUE SEXO PONERLE AL BEBE, NI EL NOMBRE SE LOS DEJO A ELEXION. COMENTE AH ..ME OLVIDABA LES DEJO EN DRAMA: COMO REACCIONARA EL BORRACHO DE SASUKE PERDON, POR PONERLO MAL PARADO PERO CAMBIARA SE LOS ASEGURO, SOLO QUE HABRAN PROBLEMAS QUE SE LES HABECINAN PERO WUE…..NO QUISE PONER A LA MAMA DE SAKURA MAL POR QUE . ME DIO PENA POR ELLA A SU MADRINA SIP …..CUIDENSE….NOS VEMOS **


	4. cambio y culpa

Ya habían pasado 4 meses, yo con cinco meses y yo con mis estudios faltaban 1 mes mas y terminaría el colegio, como seria la vida del Uchilla. Me preguntaba

En kahona….

Deja las drogas y el alcohol te vas a matar ..Decía su amigo triste

_no ….jode a otra persona ::::

_ire a buscar a perra que es amiga de sakura, ella sabe donde esta, y si no me dice la matare…

_ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a ino, tu dijiste que no querías ser padre ahora que quieres…

_recuperar -

_drogado ¿? Borracho? Haci la vas recuperar –no lo creo tu la lastimaste mucho

_y que quiere que haga ¿?

_cambia. Primero dile a tu familia tu problema y luego cambia, deja esa porquería

_tu no los conoces ..

Pero ellos no te conocen a ti, la vida que llevas , por mas que digas que para ellos su hijo favorito es itachi , tu tienes ese problema y los necesitas , además tu madre es buena , te trata como un niño , ella te entenderé

_maldito dobe!

_Además si no quieres cambiar por ellos o ella cambia por tu hijo, el si te necesita, ella igual

Ambos se quedaron hablando el tenia que dejar, todo para recuperar a su hijo y a su madre ….la culpa lo mataba y tenia que cambiar por ellos…

__**corto perdón, les dije que iba a cambiar, pero será tarde? Aceptaran a sasuke sus padres, que pasara con sakura y su bebe .El próximo será mas o menos largo con el nombre cambio**_

_**Nos vemos…cuídense**_


	5. cambio

Ninguno de los personajes es mío .

**Hola gracias por los comentarios, perdón por mis faltas lo que pasa es que es mi primera vez en esto. Gracias tratare de mejorar productivamente la historia, por el apellido de sasuke hay una pagina lo escribe así. **

En la casa de los Uchiha, la familia estaba reunida en el salón tranquilamente, que el joven Uchicha rompió en silencio.

—Hijo, eres tu?

Pregunto su madre, una mujer de 35 años, dulce, amigable su que siempre trataba a sasuke como a un niño, que ya no era y tenia el muchos rasgos a su madre pero la fría actitud de su padre

—deja Mikoto debe ser algún mayordomo, nuestros hijos menos sasuke, vienen a esta hora.

Le dijo su marido fugaku, que tenia una actitud fría, tenebrosa mas que sasuke.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la sala, lo cual era grandísima, era su hijo mayor Itachi de 22 años, era parecido a fugaku pero su carácter no era tan frio, la única con el carácter casi de su madre era Suzuki la hija menor de los Uchiha que había llega de Tokio lo seguía atrás.

-mama!

Fue abrazarla, la joven de 15 años, tenia muchos rasgos a su madre, muchas personas decían que ella y sasuke eran gemelos pero su hermano le llevaba dos años, pero eso si no era fría hasta que se enojaba

-como te fue en tu viaje? (le pregunto su madre)

-bien, conocí a una chica que….. —fue interrumpida por sasuke que entraba en el lugar

-sasuke! —fue a molestar a su hermano con el cual peleaba, casi siempre

—HDP —DECIA como siempre

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes —señalando a sus padres

—Habla hijo —dijo su madre preocupada

—bien, soy drogadicto, alcohólico y deje embarazada a una chica —les largo todo

**_quee!** —se pudo escuchar el grito de su padre en todo el salón

—_**QUE CLACE DE EDUCACION TE HEMOS DADO PARA QUE NOS PAGES ASI , Y MAS ENSIMA RIEGAS HIJOS, POR DIOS SASUKE!**_ —Le gritaba su padre mientras su madre lloraba e intentaba calmar a su marido y sus hermanos los miraban sorprendidos-

—tranquilo hijo te ayudaremos —decía su madre

-Ayudarlo? Es un maldito drogadicto y quieres que lo ayudemos

-quiero cambiar por ellos –les dijo

De pronto no voy venir la piña de su padre, que lo izo caer al suelo

-fugaku!Basta, no ves que es nuestra culpa, no le entiendes —le decía llorando Mikoto

-nuestra? Le dimos todo y le di todo

_ya lo se pero nuestro cariño, tu cariño ¿donde esta?. Yo estoy siempre pero tu siempre estas ocupado y cuando estas siempre les gritas mas a sasuke por eso los tres hacen su vida así —le dijo su esposa

—Mikoto, ahora me sales con eso y cuando Suzuki venga embarazada me vas a decir que es falta de cariño o atención? Itachi jamás nos causo ni un problema y nuestra hija por ahora no, pero si este—señalo a sasuke-sigue en nuestra casa quien sabe que será nuestra hija

—pero Itachi no es sasuke, además tu si pasaste tiempo con Itachi, siempre estuviste con el económicamente y socialmente y con Suzuki casi lo pareció, pero sasuke también es tu hijo!

El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que fugaku rompió ese silencio

—**quien y donde esta esa chica?**

—no lo se, donde se fue hace cuatro meses que no la veo —dijo sasuke

—"**cuatro meses, y nos vienes a decir ahora"**

—su apellido es Haruno —dijo sasuke que por primera vez le dio medio miedo el grito de su padre

_Haruno Sakura? —pregunto por primera vez su hermana

_la conoces? Dijo Itachi

_si era mi compañera de salón, es muy linda me conto mucho de su vida, y me dijo que un maldito bastardo la engaño por una apuesta, solo para robarle su inocencia y que el no quería ser padre a pesar de que ella lo amaba mucho, y bueno vive en Tokio es muy buena amiga lo raro es que nunca pregunto mi apellido, solo lo que dijo es que me parecía a una persona nada mas,..

_**apuesta!** —el grito de furia de su padre se sintió de nuevo

—si una apuesta, pero no me di cuenta del daño que le hice y quiero recuperarla a ella y a mi hijo y si no puedo cambiar y dejar estas porquería me sacare tu apellido y me iré no pasaras mas vergüenza con migo, lo que mas quiero es ver a mi hijo nacer.

_ghhnn_cuantos meses tiene? —casi enojado, se lo dijo su padre

_seis debe tener.

_si quieres cambiar cambia pero te doy dos meses y medio para que salgas de eso y la vallas a buscar, quiero conocer a mi nieto, pero si en ese tiempo no cambias ,yo mismo te echare, entendido!

—si

Tenía dos meses y media tenía que dejar todo e irla a buscar, quería RECUPERAR a su molestia, que siempre lo molestaba con sus drogas que las dejara

—que me isistes Haruno—mientras suspiraba al ver la foto de su primera cita unas de las tantas que habían sido planeadas por un año para conquistarla

Hola!Les gusto? Trate de mejor un poco es medio complicado por que es mi primera historia pero weuno, ojala les haya gustado, sasuke parece que se enamoro o algo así de sakura, medio tarde en mis otros capítulos me comí (jajá) algunos signos disculpen nadie es perfecto, pero gracias por comentar.

Hasta luego y cuídense.


	6. reencuentro inesperado

Un mes después, ya con casi siete meses disfrutando de sus placenteras vacaciones sakura e Ino

-que linda la ropa-facunda por la ropa de bebe que le habían regalado

-Viste, mi sobrino estará muy guapo será de guapo igual que saso...-la rubia quedo callada al nombrar el nombre del Uchiha-lo siento.-dijo sin decir otra cosa

-igual deja, si el es su padre, no se puede hacer otra cosa -con sus ojos jades tristes

-ANIMO! VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL A COMPRAR Ropa ESTAS HECHA TODO UNA VACA, LO GORDA QUE ESTAS Y A MI ME DICES CERDA, VAKITA

-CERDA, VAMOS

EN OTRO LUGAR

-SASUKE, seguro que estas listo

-si dobe, quiero encontrarlos, tengo que partir a Tokio

Diez horas después en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

-Para que me acompañantes dobe esto es asunto mío.-dijo enojado el uchiha

-pues yo quiero ver a sakura y a mi futura sauria.

-Sakurita?quien sabe si va niña.

-Yo prefiero mil veces una Mini Sakura , que un Mini SASUKE ,que diga todos los días HDP y que tenga el carácter de su padre , nao yo prefiero una mini sakura ,que tendrá el carácter de su madre pero no se le pegara ese maldito monosílabo.!

-HDP

...-

-Cuando cambiaras, sasuke -dijo el rubio desilusionado de su amigo.

En el centro comercial

-que ropa es grandísima, -dijo la rubia riéndose de la talle de ropa que usaba, que a pesar de que no era tan grande lo usaba para molestarla

-Cállate cerda.

Dos horas después

-Tenemos todo, saku espera que me olvide unas cosa , me esperas.

-Si cerdita, ve

Sakura se queda esperando que regrese su amiga Ino , de pronto una persona pasa muy cerca y le tira las bolsa

-lo siento - dijo la persona

-no importa , me lo podía alzar con embarazo , no puedo

-claro- el hombre lo alzo yambos quedaron mirándose

-SASUKE...

Y les gusto? que pasara con este reencuentro. Nos vemos. perdón ser tan corto


	7. to te vallas te amo

_sasuke….que haces tú a qui _dijo la pelirrosa desconcentrada

-que ago. Qui? Pues como diablos le dices al escapar para que no conozca a mi hijo!

_yo no me escape, y conocer a tu hijo te sientes bien? Por que hasta el punto que yo se a ti no te interesa tu maldita vida, menos la de tu hijo!

-quiero que te cases con mi-go

-que!

_sakura ya me escuchaste, no soy una persona que repite y me conoces muy bien no e estado dos meses en rehabilitación y venir Tokio por nada!-dijo el uchiha enojado

- rehabilitación?

-si así es, me equivoque, te use por diversión, pero lo que estoy seguro es que te amo a ti y a mi hijo.

_sasuke …..Hay..Me duele –dijo muy a dolorida

-que te pasa? Asustado al ver que a la madre de su hijo le dolía algo

-creo que voy a tener al bebe-al ver que ya había roto bolsa

De pronto sale su amiga que se había quedado tonteando con una marca de perfume famosa.

-uchiha, vete no ves que le isistes daño- al no ver a su amiga bien -sakura!que tienes

-llévame al hospital-agotada

-si vamos.

LOS TRES INCLUIDO SASUKE PARTIERON AL HOSPITAL, YA LA MADRE DE SAKURA ESTABA A HI.

-Que hace este….-cuando apunto estaba de insultarlo el respondió

-este es el padre de su nieto, el cual abandono a su hija por imbécil y ahora quiere recuperarlos

-ya veremos.-

En la sala de partos estaba todos los médicos y sakura estaba con contracciones y a la vez sasuke muy nervioso.

-puje—decía una enfermera

Hahn…..no puedo –decía la peli rosa

Tu puedes molestia, tiene que hacerlo por nuestro hijo acuérdate que te vas a casar con migo y junto criaremos al bebe o la bebe

-es niño, el nombre que elegí es Daisuke

-es hermoso pero puja-decía nervioso el futuro padre

-ahhhh …..Ahhhh

-ya esta la cabeza un poco mas.

-solo queda un poco mas, sakura, por favor, se que eres fuerte

-ahhhhhhhh-fue el último empujón y nació el niño

Tiene pulmones nuestro hijo.

Si lo tiene, te amo sasuke siempre te e amado, cuídalo bien a nuestro pequeño hijo.

En esos instantes los latidos de sakura empezaron a caer, y de a poco fue entrando en un paro.

-doctor, los latido empiezan a caer hay realizar una plancha eléctrica

-saquen el marido y al niño

-que le pasa-dijo sasuke

-retírese por

favor, su esposa entra en paro

-que , sakura…..

al salir del quirófano

-por favor no te mueras, seré un buen padre y marido pero no te mueras.

Entonces empezó a llorar el recién nacido

-ssssss…traquilo tu mami saldrá pronto y nos iremos a cas

Les gusto , mi sobrino me ayudo a esto , ojala les guste

Que triste…..


	8. ilusiones

EN UN PEQUEÑO LUGAR , EL ALMA DE SAKURA ESTABA A PUNTO DE PARTIR, SU CORAZON NO SOPORTABA MAS ,CUANDO DE REPENTE VE AL UCHIHA CON SU PEQUEÑO HIJO, EL PREOCUPADO,POR ELLA?

TANTO LLANTO, DOLOR, MENTIRAS, ELLA SE SENTIA USANDA, SU RAZON DE VIDA ERA SU HIJO PERO YA SE HABIA RECIGNADO A DEJARLO , ESTABA MUY CANSADA PERO ESA IMAGEN DOLOR, ANGUNTIA POR ELLA ,LA AMABA?

-nO LO CREO , EL NUNCA AMARA A NADIE.-DIJO SU ALMA

CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR, SINTIO UNA RARA CANCION DE CUNA.-ELLA SE DA VUELTA Y LO VE, LUEGO DE TANTO TIEMPO ,-SENTIA QUE SUS PIERNAS SE DOBLABAN ,EL HOMBRE QUE TANTO QUERIA , EL UNICO QUIEN ESTRAÑABA A PESAR DE SU CORTA EDAD CUNADO MURIO, ELLA LO SENTIA Y SENTIA EL VACIO MAS GRANDE , NO TENERLO A SU PADRE.

-pA...-DECIA CON DUDA LA PELIROSA

-HIJA COMO HAS ESTADO.-HARU TENIA LA MISMA PINTA QUE CUADO MURIO ,SUS OJOS ERAN IGUAL A LOS DE SU HIJA ,TENIA EL PELO CASTAÑO , SIEMPRE DECIA QUE SAKURA HABIA SACADO EL COLOR ROSA POR QUE ERA EL COLOR MAS CERCANO AL ROJO. EL COLOR DEL AMOR COMO SIEMPRE edad seguia siendo la misma

-pero ..que haces tu aui papa-confundida

-vengo a que no cometas una estupides-dijo medio melesto

-pero que estupides?ya estoy cansada de mi vida , el ...

-el los ama, ambos cometieron estupideces pero yo creo que mi ñieto no tiene la culpa o si?

-no-apenada-que hago ?

-vive

-vivir pero como quieras que viva asi

-yo creo tu madre y yo te educamos bien

-si pero-fue interumpida

-yo y tu madre dariamos todo por verte bien , yo ubiese querido estar con tigo , en todo momento pero en vida por que si estube pero no como tu ubieses querido.

Las lagrimas empezaror a rondar en la cara de la chica

-vivire, te lo prometo- dandole un abrazo a su padre su imagen fue despareciendo igual que la del padre

Su corazon ya tenia varias razones de latir.

Tres horas depues

Sakura...estas viva-

LA JOVEN MADRE A PUNTO DE LLORAR, PERO EL UCHIHA SE ADELANTO DEPOSITANDO UN TIERNO BESO ES SUS LABIOS.

-PERO QUE HICISTES.

-YO NADA, SOLO AGRADECIEND0 EL TIERNO HIJO QUE TRAGUISTE AL MUNDO.

DAISUKE TENIA LA APARIENCIA DE SU PADRE , LOS OJOS DE SU MADRE Y UNA ACTITUC REBOLTADA, HABECES LLORABA Y OTRA SOLO DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE.

-NOOO-ERAN LOS GRITOS QUE PEGABA NARUTO

-A PARTIR DE QUE VOLVAMOS ESTARAS TODO EL TIEMPO CON MIGO SOBRINO

, NO QUIERO QUE NADA SE TE PEGE DEL FRIO DE TU PADRE , NI MENOS SUS PALABROTAS.

-HDP-DEIA SASUKE CON EL SEÑO FRUNCIDO

-OLVIDALO ,SASUKE YO NI LOCO DEJO A MI SOBRINO CON TIGO ,ERES UNA ROCA HELADA

-NARUTO POR FAVOR DALE A MI NIETO SAKURA , LO TIENE QUE ALIMENTAR-DECIA LA MAMA DE SAKURA

entonses ella lo empezo a alimentar a su pequeño el Uchiha in

terumpio su tranquilidad maternal.

-te vez hermosa como una gran madre

-callate uchiha, si crees que siendo la madre de tu hijo te la hare facil te equivocas

El entonses beso suavemente sus labioy le dijo-Ya veremos-y se retiro

LES GUSTO , PERDON SI HAY ERRORES ES QUE ESCRIBI EL CAP EN OTRA MAQUINA QUE NO ES MIA ...HASTA LUEGO CUIDENSE


	9. Verdades

Ya habían pasado 5 meses que sasuke trabajaba como guardia de seguridad gracias a la ayuda de la madre de sakura. Era un trabajo estable a pesar que ganaba miserias de si el quería lo gastaba en dos horas pero ya no era la vida de niño rico si no la vida de padre.

-hola, sasuke como te fue –decía la tía de sakura, una mujer de 45 años

-hdp, donde esta sakura?-dijo el pelinegro enojado

-tus padres no te enseñaron a saludar!, esta en la cocina IRRESPETUOSO!

Sakura preparaba la papilla de su pequeño hijo al cual adoraba, era lo único que amaba de sasuke, su hijo.

-Sakura!

-Que quieres Uchiha! Estoy en la cocina

-tenemos que hablar.-dijo enojado

-que quieres, habla ya no tengo todo el tiempo-decía la pelirosa, enojada por la llegada mal

-tenemos que volver a Kanoha

-Estas loco ¡yo no voy a ninguna parte! Te crees que soy estúpida

-No se de lo que hablas, pero yo ya estoy arto de esta vida, tengo familia y amigos,

-tu familia es esta!-dijo furiosa por sentirse menos

-Familia?-te pedí casamiento nos casamos , te pido perdón desde que nació Daisuke y hasta ahora lo he hecho , he dejado todo por ti y por el y u me ignoras peor que mi familia.

-ja! Yo te rato mal, como me trataste cuando te dije-"te amo" te acuerdas?-o cuando te dije de mi embarazo "es mío"-como si no te hubieses dado cuenta que era virgen!

-sakura…ese era el monstruo hecho por la droga-yo te amo…

-no crees que es tarde?-mirándolo con sus tristes ojos jades

-no ,no es tarde ,por eso quiero volver para mostrarle a todos que te amo y para matar a ciertas personas.

-yo matare a una en especial_**, Karin**_

-enserio ¿-hallaba extraño el cambio de sakura

-si además podemos terminas los 7 meses que nos quedan allá seguiremos con la rutina, pero eso si te costara mucho Sasuke que te perdone completo!

-Como me gusta quue me llames por mi nombre –dándole un beso tierno

Kimary y rhina estaban tomando el te, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por sakura y era la que siempre preguntaba ya que su hermana odiaba a su yerno.

-Chicos que pasa , donde van

-tía nos volvemos, llamare a naruto para avisarle se fue hace 3 meses y lo extraño mucho

-Queee!

-si madre, volvemos a kahona pero u quédate con la tía , nosotros empezaremos otra vida

Eso es imposible, - tres horas discutiendo, al fin Kimary los dejo en paz gracias a la metida de su hermana pero le prometió a sasuke, que si no la hacia feliz en 1 año ella llegaría y lo castraría con su comadre si hacia llorar a su hija y sufrir a su nieto

Ya estaba a punto de aterrizar el avión, donde el cual lo esperaban la familia de su ahora marido, ella estaba muy nerviosa como lo tomarían.

-sasuke ,….

-que quieres- le decía medio dormido

-tu le dijiste todo a tu familia sobre nosotros.

-no mi hermana, la que conociste

-pero como lo tomaran.-ya asustada

-Mira sakura, mi cerecito , ya lo tomaron y se descargaron en mi tu solo serás la victima para ellos así que durmamos un poco , nuestro pequeño duerme tranquilo , descansemos un poco .-decía el uchiha dormido.

3 HORAS DESPUES-

Al bajar del avión.

-hijo Mío-gritaba una mujer muy parecida a Sasuke

-madre –dijo el abrazándola

-hola…-decía la peli rosa

-Ella es sakura, es mi esposa , y el mi hijo…

**Hola que les pareció, perdón por tardarlo es que tuve que estudiar, ojala les guste en el próximo capitulo "MI nueva familia". Espero que les guste y hasta luego .**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Mi nueva familia y un secreto

El saludo entre ambas mujeres fue pasivo.

-hola sakura-dijo tiernamente la madre de sasuke

-hola mucho gusto-

Luego de presentaciones Sasuke le presento a su madre al nuevo Uchiha.

-Madre este es tu nieto- dijo largando todo de golpe

-Es hermoso, tiene muchos rasgos a los tuyos, -cual es su nombre?

-Daisuke a si se llama, señora Mikoto-san

-Es divino, Sakura dime Mikoto

-hai.

Luego partieron los cuatro a la Mansión Uchiha.

-Mama, donde…-fue interrumpida por la visita que entraba-Saku!-Grito de alegría la pelinegra

-Suzuki –dijo la peli rosa

Ambas joven se abrazaron había sido muy buenas amigas en la época de prepa en Tokio, Suzuki había ayudado mucho a sakura con su embarazo, Sin ninguna razón dijo que ella iba ser la tía postiza de su bebe pero en realidad era realmente la Tía.

-Como has estado, tanto tiempo Saku

- Bien muy bien pequeña chismosa

-ja!pequeña…-y mi sobrino

-el hes, saluda a tu tía

-Es divino, tiene tus ojos

Luego de una conversación Mikoto hablo:

-Así que se casaron?

-Si Mikoto, pero fue por civil, algo sencillo-dijo Sakura

-Como que si Civil, nada más, Sasuke sabe que siempre he soñando hacer una fiesta grandísima a quien se case primero

-Mama el colegio, no podíamos celebrar tanto, además la madre de Sakura pago todo hasta que conseguí trabajo.

-Esta bien pero yo quiero que se casen por iglesia!

-Esta bien dijo el joven Uchiha -, ya cansado

Sakura desvió su mente a una foto que había, ellos eran?

-sakura?

-ellos…-dijo traumada

-ellos eran unos viejos amigo Haru , era un gran amigo del padre de Sasuke , y Kimary era como mi hermana ,nosotros éramos de Tokio fugaku quería que su mejor amigo estudiara en la mejor academia de kanoha que el se lo pagaba pero el estaba enamorado.

-No empieces MADRE.

-ENAMORADO ¿? –dijo sakura sabiendo de quien era de sus padres

–Si el se había enamorado de Kimary , no la iba a dejar nunca ,ambos tenían el sueño de ser empresarios , pero el decidió ser esposo ,al final se casaron en kahona ,fugaku le pago el casamiento aunque Haru se negó rotundamente.

-De que se recibió su amigo-dijo sakura por que nunca había sabido en que trabaja su padre

-administrador. Con un golpe de ayuda, pero el quería mucho a su familia, ah fugaku le prometió que si tenia una hija se casaría con uno de mis hijos , pero kimary no sabia nada

-Y tuvo a esa hija?

-Si pero nunca la conocí, nos enteramos del accidente a los 3 meses, pero ya era tarde fugaku maldito a sus familiares , trato de buscar a kimary para dar ayuda pero no la encontramos , Tokio es grandísimo , hasta la niña queríamos ayudar.-dijo llorando al recordar a su amigo

-su apellido cual era.

-Haru era adoptado a los 19 años , se entero que no era el que llevaba si no ..Ha..No se que mas era.

-Haruno?

-Si haru…no-sakura tú eres algo

-Soy su hija –dijo muy firmemente.

La Sra uchiha se largo en llanto.

-Sakura – la abrazaba como una madre

Los dos uchiha no entendían nada, los abrazos que su madre le daba a sakura eran como si la conocieran toda la vida.

De pronto el llanto de las mujeres fue interrumpido por los dos los dos Uchiha mayores.

-Hermanito!-dijo el uchiha quien fue a molestar a su hermano

.- Hdp….Suéltame

-esa es la manera que te enseñaron a hablar.-cuando de repente ve a su nueva cuñada

-hola, tu debes ser sakura

.-si , hola tu eres.-fue interrumpida por su marido-el es que me arruino la infancia-dijo SASUKE –No hables asi hermanito , si te la hubiese arruinado no estarías con este ángel.-dijo para que se enojara sasuke

-Ángel?-dijo con el ceño fruncido y a punto de pegarle

-Sasuke, por favor, recién llegamos –dándole un dulce en la mejilla para que se calamara

-dime, como lo haces sakura para que este así, solo que si es algo rarito no lo pondré en practica-dijo riendo que a la peli rosa la puso colorada

En todo el barulló encontraron al nuevo Uchiha.

-Así que tu eres mi nuevo sobrino, Suzuki, sasuke te gano!

-Por lo menos se caso no anda de picaflor por ahí , regando semillas

-Oye de que se haiga casado siempre fue un don Juan mas que yo , además yo estoy con una no con cuatro.

Sasuke estaba que echaba unos humos por su cabeza con solo que le hablen de su vida hace 10 meses atrás.

Entonces su madre lo ayudo para que cambiaran la conversación ya que su hijo estaba enojado y sakura incomoda.

-Fugaku este es nuestro nieto.-presentando al niño

Daisuke a pesar de meses, pudo ver malhumorado a su abuelo que recién conocía, pero le pudo sacar una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Me haces acordar a un viejo amigo mío pequeño –riéndose después de tanto tiempo

Ella es la hija de nuestro amigo –dijo Mikoto

La mirada del hombre reflejaba dolor, tristeza, hasta bronca como no se había dado cuento en el apellido, el tiempo que había pasado ya había olvidado el apellido de su amigo y el de la joven que amaba en secreto:

Fugaku pov:

-Suéltame- decía una joven de de 12 años a quienes un tipo tratan de aprovecharse de ella

-Suéltala-grito un joven enojado, golpeando al tipo aprovechador que en realidad no era tan grande le maldito. Se fue dejando a la niña en el suelo desmallada

Fugaku la miro por un segundo, era hermosa tenia los labios rojizos y la piel blanca era de cabellos marrones y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas.

El la llevo a su escondite, limpio el raspón que tenia en una de sus rodillas, hasta que la durmiente despertó.

-quien eres?-dijo tenebrosa

-tranquila, no te hare nada solo te ayude de ese tipo-dijo un poco despacio para que la joven no se alterara

- Como te llamas?

-Fugaku, y tu?

-Kimary Sonyu

-raro apellido, lindo nombre-dijo en forma de broma

-ja y …cuantos años tienes fugaku?

-13 y tu?

-doce y dime como te las distes para pelear con un tipo de cinco años mas que tu

-Estabas en peligro de ese pervertido –dijo , hasta que se dio cuenta que se había lastimado.

-tranquilo, yo te curare.

-no es nada-dijo pero de que le dolía, le dolía

-tu brazo parece decir otra cosa y tus expresiones también

-hdp .

Entre esa había nacido una gran amistad.

3 AÑOS DESPUES.

-fugaku, –donde estás

-Feliz cumpleaños! Gritaron todos.

-feliz cumple, amiga del alma

-graciaas!dijo besando unas de sus mejillas

-Oye fugaku….-el joven de 15 años se quedo contemplando a la joven

-hola, feliz cumpleaños.-dijo entregando un regalo que había elegido su amigo

Hola –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tres meses después

-les presento a Mikoto- ella es nuestra nueva amiga.

-Nuestra?

-Si fugaku, es nueva en la escuela y debemos ser buenos

-kimary yo no quiero molestar.

-nada que ver , pero dime Mikoto ,cuantos años tienes ?

-13 y tu ….

-yo tengo 14 , haru 16 y el enojón es fugaku 16 también.

Meses después.

-te gusta fugaku?

-un poco y a ti

-de nadie mi corazón no ha elegido a nadie,

Mientras las jóvenes hablaban un uchiha escuchaba su conversación.

-Fugaku estoy enamorada,-dijo con timidez

-y de quien-dijo triste

-Haru-dijo la castaña

-Amigo sabes le voy a proponer noviazgo a kimary.

Para el joven Uchiha fue dos golpes muy duros.

Luego de 5 meses de noviazgo.

-Cuando nos casemos, tú serás el padrino fugaku, pero falta mucho

-fugaku….me gustas,….-le dijo la joven de 16 años

-tu también-mintió

-estoy embarazada-

-que?

-me voy a casar con Mikoto, ella esta embarazada

-yo voy a ser la madrina…

-Fugaku vas a ser tío, y padrino.

Después de la noticia del embarazo de kimary , fugaku decidió querer mas a Mikoto ya que se acercaba su segundo embarazo hasta amarla.

-Fugaku si llega salir mujercita mi hijo, tus hijos cualquiera de los dos será el esposo de mi hija

-tu lo crees-dijo dudoso

-Si , mi hija será muy amiga de tus hijos y novia de alguno

-como tu digas. Jajá

Un accidente cambio la vida de todos.

**-Como que murió?**

**-Hace tres meses –dijo una tia de Haru**

-Mikoto, deja de llorar mujer

**-Como quieres que deje de llorar, era mi mejor amigo,-**

**-y el mío, pero no seas tan melancólica**

**-MELANCOLICA?-así llamas mis llantos, claro tu no lloras por que el te quito a la chica que ambas-Seque nunca me amaste pero yo decidí que fuera asi!-dijo llorando **

**-Mikoto, se que de primera para era un juego pero, se que en realidad te amo , tu dime como no te voy amar con tres hijos?, además jamás me enojaría con mis mejores amigos **

**-Que malo que eres…**

FUGAKU POV TERMINADO.

Luego de una larga charla con sakura preguntando de su vida e intentando no matar a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho, decidió matar a su hijo después y le prometió a sakura que la ayudaría con todo lo del colegio y su nieto, el sabia lo costo que había sido criar a Itachi y los demás en plena preparatoria aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-Es tarde yo creo que es mejor ir a dormir todos, mañana aremos algo en familia ya que ustedes empiezan el colegio el jueves.

-Gracias señor Fugaku-san-

-Raime-llamo a su empleada

-Si señor..

-lleva a mi hijo y a su esposa al cuarto que les deje a y Daisuke al cuarto que preparo Sasuke.

-Escucho bien sasuke había preparado un cuarto para su hijo? Era extraño pero…lo otro que le faltaba CON EL UCHIHA EN LA MISMA HABITACION? IMPOSIBLE, DESPUSE DE CASI MAS DE UN AÑO, POR DENTRO AMBA A SASUKE Y QUERIA SER SU ESPOSA HECHA Y DERECHA PERO DEBIA DARLE UNA LECCION.

-AQUÍ ESTA SU HABITACION

-gracias.

Al cerrar la empleada, empezaron las peleas.

-yo no dormiré con tigo

-pues duerme en el suelo.

**-UCHIHA**

Les gusto ,Perdón por la tardanza trate de hacerla lo mejor .en este cap. conté la historia de los Haruno y los uchiha :Que pasara con sasuke y sasuke dormirán juntos que dicen ustedes le damos el perdón al uchiha? Que dicen…..nos vemos cuídense 


	11. nuestra noche

**Hola gracias por comentar en este cap. Vamos a jugar un poquito con Sasuke, vamos a darle un poco de su don juan,,,….jajaj ,,,,,Nos vemos ojala les guste **

-como crees que voy a dormir en el suelo! Duerme tú.-Dijo la peli rosa indignada

-Jajaja tu crees que voy a dormir, además yo no te estoy diciendo que duermas ahí, si tu no quieres dormir con migo es tu problema vete a dormir a otro lado.-Dijo el Uchiha

-Yo prefiero mil veces dormir con una Bestia que con tigo, yo creo que la bestia es mas buena que un Uchiha.

-O sea yo soy peor que una Bestia?-Dijo Burlón y enojado un poco , por la comparación

Luego de media hora el Uchiha decidió acostarse.

-Sabes has lo que quieras, duerme donde quieras yo me voy a dormir. Dijo cansado-Ah Sakura-Dijo en tono de burla-

-Que quieres Uchiha-DIJO ENFANDADA

-1º no me trates por mi apellido así tratan a mi padre 2º que tanto te enojas si no es la primera vez que duermes con migo, me conoces todo, y yo te conozco todo hasta tu cuerpo…-dijo seductoramente.

-SASUke….-dijo ya casi de cometer pecado

**Sakura Interior:**

**-No Sakura no te dejes seducir, hay que jugar como juega con nosotras!-Hay que enseñarle que con SAKURA HARUNO no se juega"!**

**-ASI ES-****dijo Sakura**

Volviendo a la realidad:

-Sasukito-dijo ** seductoramente **

**-Sakura?**-eres tu o eres una de mis locas admiradoras.-Dijo molestándola

-Yo creo que ninguna de tus zorras admiradoras, te besaría así- Besándolo tan provocativa.

-Sakura que tomaste?-Dijo casi asustado a la reacción de su esposa

-Nada solo quiero revivir el momento de tu ya sabes-dijo jugando

-pero ese momento fue feo para ti , mejor si olvidamos todo y empezamos de nuevo-Dijo el Uchiha

-Sasuke que me darías?-dijo en forma de puchero

-Todo lo que tu quieras, mi flor de cerezo

-Y si quiero un viaje caro, un vestido costoso?

-También cielo, todo lo que quieras

-mmmm, espera un segundo me iré a poner mi camisón

-Para que lo quieres si dentro de un rato yo seré tu camisón, por que te tapare con mi cuerpo

-sasuke, aun así lo quiero-dijo la peli rosa

-Este bien-dijo resignado

_**EN el baño**_:

-Piensa, sakura como hacemos para que el se valla a dormir a otro lado

-mmmm, así que el me dará todo, vamos a ver que mas me dará el tontín

**EN EL CUARTO:**

**Mirando a su amigo de abajo.**

-Hoy después de tanto tendremos acción, así que pórtate bien-

La peli rosa saliendo del baño.

-Sasuke, amorcito tu eres de palabra verdad?

-Claro que si un Uchiha, siempre cumple con su palabra

-Entonces cúmpleme dos deseos

-Cual quieres amor-Dijo casi por sacarle el vestido tan sexi que llevaba

-Primero cumple eso lo que un Uchiha cumple todo

-Si y cual es el segundo?

-**VETE A DORMIR A OTRO LADO!**

**-**Claro-QUE NUNCA!

-Tu lo prometiste!

-Ya lo sabia!

-Que sabias, Uchiha

-Tu plan de seducirme para que me valla esta bien me iré,

-Pero antes terminare lo que empezaste y luego veras tu !-dijo besándola alocadamente

-Sasuke-kun

-Esa es mi sakurita,

No podía negarlo, lo amaba demasiado, que a pesar de todo ya no gustaba de el ahora lo amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con su primer amor.

Los rayos del sol se estaban asomando por la ventana, un peli rosa tenia pocas ganas de levantarse había perdido con el Uchiha o que había pasado.

-Maldito- Dijo al verse desnuda

-Sasuke-dijo al ver verlo que le traía algo

-Al fin te despiertas mi florecilla-Dijo depositando un beso

-que esto-dijo

-Que va ser, es el desayuno

-Sasuke trayendo el desayuno para ella, hablándole tiernamente-O esto era un sueño que alguna vez soñó o era una broma

-Sasuke te sientes bien?-no te golpeaste con nada anoche?

-No, te dije que te daría todo, ayer tu me distes la posibilidad que necesitaba para sabes que me sigues queriendo y esta es una forma y van a ver mas para demostrarte que te amo que gracias ti soy lo que soy-

-Sasuke yo pensé que había perdido

-No perdiste, ganaste por que al fin cambie y te amo a ti y a Daisuke-dijo Orgullo de nombrar a su hijo

-Te amo´

-Yo igual, apresuremos que hoy iremos a visitar a los chicos, la otra semana empezamos la escuela, nuestro último año

-Si tienes razón-apresurando se levanto y se fue a bañar

-Te bañaste?

-No te estaba esperando a ti-

Una hora después.

-Es re tarde, todos sabrán lo que paso anoche

- Me da igual, y a quien le importa como si ellos nunca lo hubiesen echo

-Yo conozco a una persona de tu familia que nunca lo izo

-quien?

-No te voy a decir, es una confidencia-dijo burlona

-Suzuki?

-jaja

-yo ya lo sabia hasta Itachi lo sabes, es muy Obvia

-No digas eso de tu una hermana

.-es verdad, a ella no le gusta que hablemos de sexo o algo por el estilo.

-la tienen con miedo que malos!

-ella sabe que el que la atreva a tocar o insinuar se llevara golpes el tipito de sus dos hermanos y una castración gratuita!

-Mejor cállate que mi madrina, te esta esperando

-Hdp ya no me agás acordar

**En la sala_:**

-Buenos días dijo la peli rosa

-Hola saku-Dijo Suzuki

-hei hermanito disfrutaste de la noche-dijo een tono burlón

Las dos mujeres se sonrojaron al escuchar eso.

-Itachi no los molestes-

-JA, hermanita algún día te pasara, pero eso si será el ultimo día de tu noviazgo

**En la casa de Naruto**

-Ya esta todo arreglado para recibir a sakura al dobe y a mi sobrino

-Claro tengo muchas ganas de ver a sakura-Dijo Hinata-Abrazando y dándole un beso a su novio (Naruto)

-Hoy va ser un fabuloso día, o no sai-dijo la rubia

-Claro amor

**A TRES CUADRAS**

-HOY llega mi Sasukito.-

hoy llega nuestro amigo de copas o no Jugoo

-A si es

como crees que lo tomen?

que?

hijo, hasta el punto que se Karin era un maldita que te servía de noche y bueno tu sabes el resto

te amo, Karin como tu lo dices es una que me servía de noche, no te preocupes

Al parar su auto, no pensó el Uchiha con lo que se iba encontrar:

Con sus dos Suigentsu y Jugo y ella….

-Sasukito-fue a besarlo con ansia…..


	12. el nuevo Uchiha

**HOLA GRACIA A TODOS POR leer:**

Que es lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, la pelirroja besando a su marido, la causante de la burla por toda primaria y hasta la secundaria. Eso era el colmo.

.-Maldita arpía! Suelta a mi marido!"-Dijo empujándola

que marido pelos de chicles? siempre será mío, tu fuiste solo una diversión, su trapo virginal que ya uso

De pronto no vio venir la bofetada de Sakura.

-A mi me respetas maldita zorra, a y gracias a ti Sasuke es padre

Sasuke no sabia lo que estaba viendo, Sakura pegándole a Karin? era cosa de otro mundo

-JA, seguro que le metiste en la cabeza eso que es el padre de ese Bastardo

En ese momento al Uchiha se le vino el frio carácter de hace unos mese

-Mira Karin a sakura me la respetas por que ella si es digna de que le digan mujer, tu ni ese merito tienes por todos los apodos que te has tirado, segundo a mi hijo también por que es e mi hijo aunque tu cabeza no resista registrar tanto, y no se quien te invito a la fiesta de Bienvenida.

-Mira Sasuke tú y yo…

-Tu y yo no somos nada hace años que eso ya paso, otra cosa que tu no asimiles esto yo soy padre y estoy casado con la mujer que amo.

La ultima frase para Sakura había sido la felicidad eterna, el la amaba ya nada importaba.

-Sasuke no seas tan malo, te hemos venido a ver para disfrutar amigo.-Dijo uno de sus ex amigos

-Si eras por que me faltaste cuando mas te necesite, para dejar la porquería esa.

-Sasuke yo...

-Para mi el único, que fue realmente mi amigo y hermano fue el teme, ustedes fueron solamente fueron unos imbéciles que me llevaban por mal raro que sasuke hablara asi pero le gustaba .

-Mejor vallase- dijo el pelinegro agarrándole la mano a sakura

**-Pelos de Chicle te arrepentirás! Te lo juro- fue lo ultimo que dijo Karin**

Los tres molestosos junto Karin se fueron dejando a todos ahí.

Sasuke rio..y levanto a su pequeño hijo que iba dormido.

-Mi sobrino grito-Su amigo hiperactivo que lo fue a abrazarlo

-Te hace solo dos meses que no lo vez ,no seas tan idiota

-Dos meses es mucho no quiero que sea una roca como su padre

-YA –dijo la peli rosa molesta-tu solo lo extrañabas a el

-No hermanita a ti también

-Jaja Naruto si no te conociera hace años me pondría celosa.

**Recuerdo.**

En el hospital.

Un niño de siete años lloraba por la perdida de su abuelo

-que te pasa-le decía una niña

-Mi abuelo a fallecido y lo extraño.

-QUE MAL mi padre falleció hace años pero mi mama dice que el esta feliz donde esta, yo creo que tu abuelo debe estar feliz y no le gustaría verte triste. Ella me dice eso cuando lo extraño

-Tienes razón te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si cual?

-Como te llamas

-Sakura y tu?

-Naruto-. Sakura quieres ser mi amiga

-Si Naruto, seremos los mejores amigos hasta lleguemos a ser hermanos

**Nueve años más tarde:**

-Teme si Sakura me viera como mas que su amigo le propondría noviazgo.

-Tu ser novio de la Haruno eso es raro, además tú no dices que es como tú hermana,

-Si igual me conformo con eso, y seguro que a ti no te a gustado

-Haruno nunca, aunque tiene curvas gloriosas pero yo no me acuesto con vírgenes no lo hacen como a mi me gusta, obvio si hubiese alguna proposición de promedio no lo dudaría-Dijo riendo-cosa que a su amigo le molesto

**-TOCAS A MI HERMANA TE MATO!**

**-**CUIDALA ENTONSES.

Luego de esa plática al mes siguiente sasuke andaba acortejando a su hermana.

-saku no caigas en nada de lo que te diga, sasuke y Karin traen entre manos

-. Esta bien Naruto pero no te preocupes por mi

**Un año después:**

** -dijo llorando**

** que te pasa-dijo abrazando a su amiga **

**-el me engaño y me dejo embarazada.**

**-Maldito desgraciado! -Lo matare!**

**-NOOO!no quiero que salgas lastimado kushina y Minato no me lo perdonarían, yo igual, YO LOS QUIERO COMO MIS SEGUNDOS PADRES, SERIA UNA TRAICION QUE TE PASE ALGO POR MI CULPA **

** …le susurro su amigo **

**-solo abrázame, hermano **

**RECUERDO TERMINADO.**

**-.A** SI QUE SON NOVIOS-HERMANO TE LA TENIAS GUARDADA

YO….

Todos rieron e Hinata se ponía más roja.

-Tranquila Hinata solo era una broma.-ria sakura

-.Y donde esta mi nuevo ía Ino abrazándolo demasiado

cerda, no me lo mates!

frentuda, no le hare nada, es bellísimo es igual a ti al piedra de su estúpido fuerte para que el Uchiha la escuchara

-HDP TE ESCUCHE.

-No se pelen es una fiesta, no un ring de lucha-dijo sakura al ver que su amiga y su marido se mataban con las miradas

-Bueno les voy a proponer algo, mi suegra quiere que me case por iglesia haci que ya elegí las madrina y las damas de honor

-Yo elegí a mi padrino

-Bueno Mi madrina será Ino y mis damas: Hinata, tenten y la hermana de Sasuke

-Teme mas te vale que no lo arruines-Dijo señalando a su amigo

-Nunca sasuke!

-bueno la otra noticia, bautizaremos a Daisuke

Todos en Shock esperando que siguiera la conversación.

-Su madrina será Suzuki, perdón chicas y su padrino, -Naruto que te pasa

-Nada seguro que sasuke eligió a unos de sus amigos de fiesta

-No! Ni loca les doy de ahijado a mi hijo, pero tu no me lo malcríes-riendo

-Seré padrino tendré un ahijado!Súper Daisuke serás mi ahijado abrazándolo

Todos se quedaron festejando por su matrimonio hasta por el noviazgo de Naruto con su amiga Hinata hasta tarde.

-Sasuke vamos ya es tarde

-Si – dijo el pelinegro

Se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron a la mansión Uchiha.

Al llegar sakura fue la primera en bajar y llevar a su hijo a la habitación.

Encontró a Itachi en la sala.

-HOLA cuñadita. Como la pasaron mi hermano y tu

- bien, gracias Itachi-san

-jeje-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-por lo visto bebió por eso izo eso

Al entrar al cuarto vio a sasuke y le entro la duda en preguntar.

-Que le pasa a tu hermano, por que bebe de esa forma

Sasuke suspiro y respondió a su pregunta.

-Hoy es quince de agosto, hoy falleció hace 3 años su novia junto al niño que esperaba. Murieron en un accidente automovilístico

A sakura se le congelo todo el cuerpo al escuchar eso. No le gustan los accidentes en auto.

-Ese bien…-asustado al ver a su esposa que temblaba

-sisi , solo que odio ese tipo de accidente me hace acordar a la muerte de mi padre´

-Lo siento-dijo abrazándola

-Nunca me dejes-

-NUNCA LO HARE

AMBOS DURMIERON ABRANDOLA PARA QUE ESTE JUNTO A EL.

SAKURA DURMIEDO PARA ELLA EL TIEMPO SE HABIA DETENIDO, EN BRAZOS DEL UCHIHA

-TE VES ENSERIO UN ANGEL AL CUAL NUNCA SOLTARE, EN VERDAD YO SOY UN DEMONIO AL LADO TUYO

SAKURA DORMIA Y EL BESO LOS LABIOS DE ELLA Y SE QUEDO DORMIDO JUNTO A SU ESPOSA.

Que les pareció? Les gusto

Sasuke realmente se enamoro de sakura (al fin por que no pasa eso en la serie..jsj)

Karin es una maldita, pero wue

El próximo cap. "Mi boda" eso si no será tan rápida como estos 3 cap. Que he subido lo que pasa que no quiero llevarme mas materias me llev previas hasta ahora a si que mas o menos lo tendrán a fines de sep. O capaz que antes eso depende de ustedes …..nos vemos cuídense …


End file.
